


your pain is mine.

by tiffauy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, Slow Burn, Soulmates AU, background freezerburn and blake x ilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffauy/pseuds/tiffauy
Summary: Every human or faunus is gifted a soulmate, someone who is your other half and completes you (by dictionary definition). Not all soulmates need to be romantic; some are strictly platonic. Finding your soulmate is relatively easier for some people than it is others. Each pair has something that they share, that bounds them together.Ruby Rose has had the misfortune bond of pain. She feels any pain her soulmate feels, and while she might not actually have a broken arm, it sure feels like it.(or the soulmates au where ruby and pyrrha can feel each other's pain, no matter how big or small.)





	your pain is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd. shoot me a PM if you'd be willing to. hope you enjoy!
> 
> sorry for any typoes or weird sentences - half of this was written during the dead of night.
> 
> follow me on tumblr at tiffauy.tumblr.com

Every human or faunus is gifted a soulmate, someone who is your other half and completes you (by dictionary definition). Not all soulmates need to be romantic; some are strictly platonic. Finding your soulmate is relatively easier for some people than it is others. Each pair has something that they share, that bounds them together.

For example, Ruby’s mom had been mute all her life, until she met Ruby’s dad, Taiyang, in their Beacon years. Taiyang, on the other hand, had been deaf, then could suddenly hear upon locking eyes with Summer’s. It was like everything clicked into place.

Ruby Rose was always so fascinated with the idea of soulmates. She loved to wonder about what her bond (that’s what it was officially named) with her soulmate would be. 

Her older sister’s, Yang’s, was very clear. On the palm of her hand was a countdown, like a tattoo but always changing. At age seven, it read 3523 days - 3523 days before Yang would meet her soulmate. 

Ruby, on the other hand, didn’t have something so obvious. There were no markings on her body, nothing inherently wrong with her, until age five.

She started screaming and wailing, hugging her knees to her chest. Summer was so worried, gently coaxing her hands away to see what was wrong, but there was nothing there. No marks, no bruises, no wounds. Yet Ruby kept crying, felt like her knees were stinging. 

Four hours later, when she was tucked into bed finally calmed down and exhausted, Summer and Taiyang were beginning to think it’d been her soulmate. They couldn’t be sure though, not so soon. 

When Ruby was seven, she suddenly felt a hot, white pain shoot up her arm. Usually when she felt these random bouts of pain, her mom was there to console her, but that day she’d been gone for a mission. 

The pain was so intense, she immediately started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. Yang was so confused, so worried, all she could do was cradle Ruby close to her chest and cry with her. There was nothing Taiyang could do for her either, and it broke her heart to see her baby girl in so much pain. 

It lasted all night long, and even into the next day before the pain started to subside, becoming a numb feeling. She sniffled, cuddled close to Yang with her arm carefully tucked close to her chest. 

That same day, Uncle Qrow came home drunk, worn and dragged Taiyang to the room over. Ruby was barely awake or even aware when her dad came back in, crying even harder than he had been earlier, and held her two girls. Ruby was too young to really understand what had happened.

After that day, everything changed. Her father’s smiles rarely ever looked like they had life to them. The light that burned bright in his eyes died. More often than not he’d lock himself away into his room, and even when Ruby knocked, wanting to see her papa, he wouldn’t open up. The only time he’d leave was for work, and that was it. She would’ve been so lonely, had Yang not been there.

Oh yeah, and, her mother - never came home. 

Always when her mother was away on a mission, she’d sit in the living room by the TV, watching the door intently for an hour, just waiting. She always came come between the hours of six and seven PM. She waited, and waited. Every day, for an hour, she’d just sit there with the TV running, but she was far more interested in watching out the window next to the entrance door. 

Though, the only one who came and went was her Uncle Qrow, who would stop by to check on her and Yang. 

It’d been six months when Yang took out her, grabbed the red wagon from her shed, and off they went. “We’re going to find mom. My mom and yours,” Yang told her, and that was all Ruby needed to know before she dozed off in the back.

When she woke up, it was to the growls of Grimm and danger. She was afraid, clutching to Yang’s hand, but Uncle Qrow was there. She managed to escape with dusty knees and only a few cuts to her arms from tumbling through brush and greenery. Not a single Grimm laid a hand on her or Yang.

After that day, she really accepted that mom wasn’t coming home.

It was hard, and she didn’t entirely understand the concept of death and what it entailed, but she just knew, she had a feeling she’d never see her mom ever again. So she gave up on it, instead let herself be filled with hope about meeting her soulmate and her dreams of becoming a huntress.

When she was ten, she learned it wasn’t just physical pain she felt from her soulmate. Sometimes she’d feel emotions too, if they were intense enough. She and Yang had been playing video games after school, when all of a sudden it became so hard to breathe. She felt so nervous, so anxious, and she turned to Yang with wide eyes.

“Y-Yang,” she squeaked, a hand coming to grab at her chest. “I do-don’t know what’s happening.”. Yang had freaked out, immediately called Uncle Qrow over for help. Ten minutes later, Ruby felt so sad for no reason. Tears rolled down her face, but she had no reason to cry. A thought occurred to her. 

“I-I think, it’s-it’s my soulmate,” she choked out between heavy sobs, and that’s all Yang and Qrow needed to know. They sat there, cradling the poor girl as they waited out the heavy emotions. The crying lasted for thirty minutes, before she was finally able to start to calm down, hiccuping and sniffling. At least she felt a little better after crying - she felt light.

After that, there were less small injuries, and only one major incident for each year. 

Age eleven, Ruby felt like she’d been slapped so hard by something metal. Her cheek pulsed with pain, and even the pack of ice she pressed to it did nothing to ease it.

Age twelve, she was in the middle of training with Qrow when she suddenly doubled over, the breath absolutely knocked out of her. The area around her ribs burned with pain, and even after Qrow checked them over, there were no injuries. 

Age thirteen, Ruby had been watching TV, the Mistral Regional Tournaments in particular. She loved to watch the fights, and now, she watched Pyrrha Nikos, tournament winner two years in a row already, battle a large brute looking man. A particular strike into the abdomen left Ruby wheezing for air and pain, slumped pathetically over the couch. She didn’t question it much, and instead just waited for the feeling to pass as Yang turned off the TV to soothe her baby sister.

Age fourteen, she was at school when her whole head was knocked back, hands shooting up to her nose where no doubt her soulmate had just been punched. Her friends and classmates were so confused as she groaned, clutching the offended part. She was so embarrassed, she fled the class, seeking sanction in the nurse’s office (Her friends teased her about it for  _ days _ ).

Were she anybody but Ruby Rose, she’d probably have something against her soulmate for causing her so much pain. But then again, she was probably causing her counterpart just as much, if not more, pain too.

So, so many sprained ankles from playing with Yang recklessly, little cuts to her arms and legs from stupid adventures. One time she broke her leg after jumping off the playground (Yang said she wouldn’t! Now, she knows Ruby absolutely would if challenged). There were several other incidents, nothing too particularly bad, but Ruby’s found it’s the smaller ones that add up to be annoying (like how her soulmate managed to get not one, not two, but  _ three _ paper cuts on her fingers in one day).

And maybe she did like doing stupid and rash things sometimes, just so in the future when she met The One, she could mention, “hey, when I was like twelve, I accidentally drove my bike into a tree - did you feel that?” And they’ll laugh about it, call each other silly, cuddle. Do cute stuff. 

Ah.  _ Romance _ .

Which was why she was so excited when she found out she was going to Beacon. Not the entire reason, but part of it. Because what if she meets her soulmate there? That thought in of itself got her giddy, grinning like a stupid idiot (and also because she’s getting to go to school with her SISTER! How hecking cool is that?). 

Yang wore a grin, staring at the tattoo on her palm. Less than an hour then she’ll be meeting her soulmate. Ruby, on the other hand, was trying not to bounce on her heels (she wasn’t trying to draw attention to herself), fingers pressed into Yang’s arm as she watched the counter slowly go down.

_ 49:37.  _

_ 49:36.  _

_ 49:35. _

“My baby sister’s all grown up,” Yang cooed, instead going to cradle Ruby’s face in between her hands. The younger squirmed (“ _ Yaaaaang! _ ”), arms flailing beneath Yang’s hold as she squeezed her cheeks. “I get to go to Beacon with you,  _ and _ get to meet my soulmate soon. This is awesome!” She laughed loudly, garnering the gazes of nearby students. 

“Yang! Shtoppp!!” Ruby whined, voice muffled slightly by her squeezed cheeks. At last, she broke away from Yang’s attack, but was quickly scooped up into a hug and spun around. Her cheeks grew warm as she saw how many people were looking. “People are staring!”

“Let them! C’mon, Rubes, I’m happy!” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, huffing but she couldn’t help herself as she let out an embarrassing squeal, throwing her arms around Yang’s neck. “I wonder what she’ll be like?” Ruby wondered aloud (Yang had told her years ago, ‘I think my soulmates a she. Probably. I just have a feeling,’ and Ruby’s never doubted it since).

“Cute, I hope,” Yang said, finally setting her baby sister down. “Or smokin’ hot. Either works.” She winked, laughing as Ruby smacked her arm, blushing.

“You’re gross!” 

“You love it.” 

Ruby huffed, rolling her eyes once more just to show how exasperated with her sister she was. Her eyes drifted off towards the window, and she gasped, astounded by the view. She could see the city of Vale so clearly, and the ever approaching island that held Beacon Academy. She grinned wide, heart beginning to beat fast (she wondered if her soulmate was this excited too?).

This was going to be her life now for the next four years. Training to become a huntress, just like her mom was. Going to Beacon... That in itself made her so happy. Ruby didn’t think anything else could make her happier.

And then - her day started to go kind of downhill. Before she and Yang could depart off the ship, a blonde guy nearly puked on their shoes! Then Yang ditched her to go hangout with her friends, and she was left to wander around aimlessly - until she smacked into some girl (and also nearly blown herself off the side of the island), and met this mysteriously pretty girl. Neither stuck around long enough to even make friends with her (depressingly enough).

Vomit Boy found her though, offered a hand and she made her first friend (so maybe it wasn’t  _ all _ that bad). They bantered, going back and forth, talked about weapons and maybe she got a little too enthusiastic, and they ended up nearly late for orientation. Somewhere along the way, between orientation and the GIANT slumber party, she’d lost him, but found Yang instead! 

Aaand she wasn’t with her soulmate. Ruby looked her over curiously, and Yang offered a shrug, mouthed “we’ll talk about it later.”

There wasn’t much room to talk about it later, unfortunately, between having to get a good night’s rest, and then the following morning with their initiation. Ruby got paired with the last person she wanted to be with (why couldn’t it have been Blake, or Yang, or even Jaune!), and well, the burning forest wasn’t really  _ her _ fault. 

Everything - was a mess, to put it simply, and Ruby could only watch as Yang’s temper flared out of control. “Could everybody just chill out for like two seconds before something crazy happens again?!” 

Ruby counted in her head.  _ One _ .  _ Two _ . Then she nudged Yang, pointing up. Weiss was far into the sky, hanging on by a thread to a Nevermore. 

“I said jump?” Ruby argued meekly, then gaped, watching her partner fall. She was only vaguely aware as she felt the breath get knocked out of her, clutching an arm around her stomach as Pyrrha skidded in front of her. She was quick to recover though, hardly phased much anymore by the random bouts of pain she felt.

“Now we can die together!” Yang offhandedly commented.

This was beginning to get annoying. Just standing around doing  _ nothing _ , and with a cocky smile, Ruby deciped it was time to leap into action (She just hoped whatever her soulmate was doing, they didn’t do it again!). 

With a battle cry and the help of her semblance, Ruby charged, trusting Crescent Rose and herself alone.

Things... were not so simple though. She severely underestimated how hard the Death Stalker’s skin would be (it was not like a Beowolf’s), and with grit teeth, she turned on her heel, ready to dash. With a shot of her weapon, she went bursting forward, legs barely able to keep up with the sudden increase in speed. 

Yang was running towards her, eyes wide and a hand thrown out, and she then realized how badly she underestimated the situation.

“RUBY!”

It fell onto deaf ears, a cry escaping her lips as something caught on her cloak (curse you aesthetics!), dragging her back and halting her escape. Feathers stabbed into the ground all around her, and she thanked the Maidens she hadn’t been impaled by one - but now, she could hear the skittering behind her. She tugged and tugged, wishing the cloak her mother bestowed her long ago hadn’t been made by such fine material. 

She could only vaguely hear people shouting her name, and only saw the yellow stinger coming towards her for a moment. Her eyes squeezed shut, but no pain came. 

“You are  _ so _ childish.”

She winced, slowly opening an eye and watched in wonder as her partner, Weiss, stood by her with a wall of ice. She turned on her heel, an annoyed expression on her face and Ruby silently prepared herself for the incoming berating. 

“And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don’t even get me started on your fighting style,” Weiss snapped, before she took a deep breath, calming herself. Weiss’ lips thinned, and she glanced away as her voice softened ever so slightly. “And... I suppose, I can be a bit-” there was a pause, one that had Ruby shooting her a meek look, “- _ difficult _ .”

Weiss reached a hand down to the younger girl, and Ruby took it hesitantly. “But if we’re going to do this, we’re going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I’ll be... nicer,” the heiress spoke. 

“I’m not trying to show off.” Ruby admittedly felt a bit guilty - she  _ was _ being a little reckless, but - “I want you to know I can do this.” Everyone was always looking down on her, underestimating her because she was a  _ kid _ , in their eyes. 

“You’re fine,” Weiss said with the tilt of her head, walking away. 

Ruby watched her go, before she murmured a quiet “normal knees...” Behind the wall of ice, she was suddenly aware of the beast that was still there. Before she could do anything else, Yang ran to her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, Rubes! Don’t do something like that ever again,” Yang chided, and the younger offered a meek grin, instead giving Yang a quick squeeze back.

“I won’t, promise!” Ruby drew back, hastily making her way over to the group. With a deep breath, she nodded towards Weiss. “All we need to do is grab an artifact, and make it back to the cliffs. There’s no point in fighting these things.” They only had so long with Weiss’ ice holding the Death Stalker back, and who knew how long before the Nevermore made a second attack?

Jaune nodded, sending her a grin as he threw a thumb behind him. “Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind.”

Ruby and Jaune stepped forward, grabbing the artifacts they’d liked, and it wasn’t long before Ruby was leading the group forth towards the cliffs. They all ran side by side through the ruins, and she barely had a moment to look in amazement at the crumbling structures before the Nevermore was upon them, releasing an ear-piercing screech. 

“Well,  _ that’s _ great,” Yang commented offhandedly. With the Death Stalker on their tail, there was no time to hesitate. They rushed into action, everyone focused on getting to the bridge whilst holding off the beasts. It wasn’t long before they were rushing across the bridge, and Ruby only saw the Nevermore coming towards them at the last moment.

Beneath her feet, the bridge collapsed, erupting into a blast of debris, yet everyone held their own, managing to make it to either side. 

“Take the high ground!” Ruby called to the ones around her, and they nodded, following her lead as they jumped, climbed up the debris to the highest point, all while shooting at the flying Grimm.

Blake joined them moments later after unleashing several swings upon the Nevermore. “It’s tougher than it looks!” she called.

Ruby heard the unmistakable sound of Yang’s gauntlets cocking. “Then lets hit it with everything we’ve got!” They all prepared their weapons, and began to unload into the monster. Despite their efforts, it was unphased and it soon slammed into the ruins they stood upon.

Ruby jumped from crumbling debris to debris with the help of Crescent Rose. She rolled onto the walkways above beside Weiss, watching as Blake swung up with her weapon and Yang shot bullet after bullet into the Nevermore. “I have a plan!” She called out, “Cover me!” 

“Blake, can you use your weapon to propel me?” Ruby yelled out, firing shot after shot to position herself on one of the crumbled pillars. She was vaguely aware of Blake nodding, positioning herself where Ruby pointed. “Yang, get it to fly into the mountain!”

She knew her sister didn’t need to be told twice before she was pelting shot after shot straight into its mouth, distracting it from it’s path. It slammed into the mountain, and Ruby was worried for a moment the rest of the ruins would go crumbling as tremors shook beneath them. Weiss didn’t miss a beat, shooting forth with the help of her glyphs. 

(From where she stood, she could barely see the fond smirk on Yang’s lips as she passed by the heiress.)

Ice erupted beneath the Nevermore’s tail, tethering it to the mountainside and it released a shriek, wings flapping uselessly. 

“Blake!” Ruby yelled, preparing herself to leap. Blake fired her gun across to Yang, and it wasn’t long before they had a makeshift slingshot. Ruby propelled herself up, pulling the ribbon back. Weiss was there to hold her in place.

Beside her, Weiss spoke with feigned annoyance. “Of course you would come up with this idea.”

“Think you can make the shot?”

The heiress scoffed. “Hmph. Can I?”

Ruby blinked a couple times, turning to Weiss with a questioning glance. “Can yo-”

“Of course I can!” 

Ruby flashed her a toothy grin before turning back towards the Nevermore, vaguely aware of Weiss’ glyphs beneath her doing it’s work. She readied herself, brows furrowed as she cocked her gun - then she was launched. She propelled forward, straight towards the Nevermore and as Crescent Rose hooked onto it’s neck, she knew she’d hit her mark. Again, Weiss’ glyphs appeared beneath her boots once more.

The battle cry that left her lips was purely from the adrenaline of it all. She fired and fired, dragging the beast up the mountainside, and she only worried for a moment she wouldn’t make it to the top. But with a final burst of speed, she made it, feeling her shoulder jerk back. A  _ final _ shot did the beast in though, and she felt her scythe cut clean through.

Ruby went flying up before landing on her knees, scythe dug into the dirt.  _ Hold the pose _ , she thought to herself. She hoped her soulmate didn’t mind the dull pulse of pain in her shoulder. Standing up straight, she turned back to her new friends, rose petals blowing away from her.

They passed. They did it! She couldn’t help the cheer that left her lips.

Later that evening, Professor Ozpin appointed Ruby to lead team RWBY (“In your face, Yang! We ended up on a team anyways!”). She was certainly caught off guard by it, but she accepted the responsibility nonetheless. 

Summer Rose had led her team - now it was Ruby’s turn.


End file.
